five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 April 2016
11:25 k 12:30 ey bby 12:31 ey bby 01:19 Ey bby wana fok 01:19 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 01:55 This Is the latest time I'm here 02:02 Ello 02:15 a 02:15 b 02:16 c 02:17 Penis 02:17 i mean d 02:18 e 02:19 f 02:29 g 02:30 h 02:31 i 02:31 JK 02:32 l 02:34 m 02:34 no 02:35 p 02:35 (enis) 02:36 q 02:36 r 02:36 s 02:37 t 02:38 u 02:38 v 02:38 w 02:38 x 02:39 y 02:39 Zebra 02:43 we did it 02:44 Now we know our ABC's, won't you waste 20 minutes with us? 02:59 hi 02:59 Hi 03:00 so apparently five nights at treasure island will finally be finished with effort 03:06 i was too late? 03:06 sob 03:06 ? 10:19 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 10:20 Well, shit. 01:59 chat pls 02:00 Hi 02:00 ey 02:09 lone 02:13 chatlogger pls 02:43 ey bbys 02:44 Eyy 02:51 hoi 02:53 chat is ded,i think 02:54 .. 02:55 i'm alone *makes a smile* 02:58 * ThePaupepa makes a violent shaking. 03:04 a (git decimated) 03:09 here is ded,i think 03:33 i think i just saw some of another wiki's chat in here 03:33 prolly just some glitch 03:35 i dun see 03:37 i refreshed and it was gone 03:40 hoi 03:42 ... 03:49 hai 03:51 why am i forced to use the steam mobile authenticator just to easily market 03:51 its gonna hold my marketplace and trading anyway 03:53 Hi 05:36 i 05:39 n 05:40 d 05:42 i 05:45 indi 05:45 anyways 05:45 hELLO 05:45 i am back from my sleepover with my friend 05:46 and redy (possibly) to make ffatl: dkz teaser 4 part 2 and possibly 3 05:46 what kind of sleepover (lenny) (kappa) 05:49 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx pimp-smacks Tuparman out of existan- 05:49 oh nvm 05:53 I will never use a radio rod my robotic lifr 05:54 Life* 05:55 Cause of a no no commertial 05:56 wat 05:56 I heard a no no commertial last night on the radio 05:57 It was bullshit 05:58 Oh wait.:.: I forgot to give you this 05:58 * Old Po hands wtb the bop it 06:00 No? 06:02 (K den) 06:04 *me puts it away* 06:04 /me 06:04 What the hell? 06:05 * Old Po puts it away* 06:06 GIVE ME THE BOP IT 06:06 I've also noticed something. Super Mario 3D world has increased the furry fandom. 06:06 Ok. 06:07 * Old Po gives wtb the bop it 06:07 Your gone again 06:07 * Old Po puts it away 06:08 Super Mario 3D world is increasing furry fandom 06:09 By almost 3/4 06:11 Hi 06:12 how 06:13 Annnnnnnnd...... Silence 06:14 playing some online game i haven't played in moths 06:14 *months 06:14 brb 06:14 K 06:15 @true which game? 06:15 classified 06:15 k 06:15 Ok 06:16 Still my theory about super Mario 3D world is true 06:18 proof 06:18 ? 06:19 If there's no belief go to deviant art 06:41 Hi 06:41 My phone died 07:29 TrueCobalion I that name. 07:29 ping 07:30 I like that name is what I meant. 07:32 My tablet has 18% left. 07:34 Hi Mike 07:35 I killed him ;-; 07:50 Killed who? 07:50 the guard? 08:01 Hello? 08:28 accidentally typed in profane words 08:28 got kicked 08:30 now im gonna get a warn/ban 08:30 Oh this wiki, or on another one? 08:32 on the game i was playing 08:32 oh 08:42 Hi Cassie 08:44 Oh 08:44 nvm 08:56 hoi 08:57 hi 08:59 ... 08:59 * ThePaupepa sings internally Hopes and Dreams. 09:01 * ThePaupepa intesifys. 09:02 (liquid) 09:04 * ThePaupepa intensiyfis much more. 09:09 * ThePaupepa is waiting to PTLD to appear. 09:13 ... 09:16 erect 09:18 Aaaa 09:18 l0l 09:19 temie 09:19 brb 09:20 k 09:22 tem flakes 09:23 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx eats 09:24 * ThePaupepa smiles. 09:25 more tem flakes 09:33 bacck 09:35 k 09:37 who wants tem flakes. 09:39 ... 09:39 * ThePaupepa eats all tem flakes. 09:41 * ThePaupepa falls to the ground. 09:41 aA 09:43 * ThePaupepa 's head explodes. 09:46 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx puts a broken gravestone on Paupepa's severed neck, it reads R. I. A. Rest in Ass. 09:48 * ThePaupepa keeps waiting for PTLD 09:57 * ThePaupepa gets foked by P. Laa Laa. 2016 04 10